


Surprise

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorenzo wants to know how Giovanni keeps their relationship a secret from his wife.  The answer is not what he expects.  Requested by manic_intent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Lorenzo watched his assassin lazily stretch and rise from the bed, scarred skin bared under the morning sun as Giovanni located his scattered clothes.  "There's something I've always been curious about."

Giovanni looked over his shoulder with a smile as he tugged on his breeches.  "And what would that be, Altezza?"

"From your praises and the few meetings I’ve had with her, your wife seems like a woman with a sharp mind and, if I may say so, a formidable temperament.  How do you keep her from finding out about us?"

"Maria?" Giovanni laughed.  “She already knows.”

“She - she _what?_ ” Lorenzo sputtered, his ever-present composure momentarily failing him.

Giovanni looked amused as he pulled on his shirt.  “Come now, Altezza, you’ve known me long enough to understand that I love Maria and hold her in high regard.  Did you really think I would take a lover without discussing it with her first?”

Lorenzo’s jaw worked soundlessly for a moment before he managed an outraged, “You never told me!”

“I would have thought you knew,” Giovanni pointed out, still sounding - damn his eyes - as though he thought the entire thing was a rich joke.  “You pride yourself on understanding people and the relations between them, you always talk about how necessary it is for your diplomatic work.  Not to mention your predilection for knowing everything that goes on in the lives of those closest to you, with or without their approval.”

“I didn’t know _this!_ ” 

“And now you do.  Really, Altezza, it’s nothing to worry about.  Maria is the very soul of discretion, at need.  Did you really think I would marry anyone who was not?”

The silence that met the question had a distinctly sullen quality.  Giovanni chuckled and slipped back into bed, taking his sulking lover into his arms and showering Lorenzo with little gestures of affection until the grumpiness had lessened slightly. 

“What did she say, when you asked?” Lorenzo asked finally, too curious not to.

“You don’t really want to know.”

“I most certainly do.  I will not have you hiding anything more from me.”

Giovanni sighed, though he couldn’t entirely hold back a grin.  “She said ‘as long as you tell me the details later’.”

“….Oh, God.”


End file.
